The Jealousy Of A Vulcan
by BlueboxNinja
Summary: Once again, Captain Kirk of the USS enterprise managed to persuade another colony into joining the Peace Federation, which they celebrate with a feast and where a certain Vulcan starts to develop a new emotion towards his captain. SPIRK Slashy slashy :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Jealously of a Vulcan **

Summary: Once again, Captain Kirk of the USS enterprise managed to persuade another colony into joining the Peace Federation, which they celebrate with a feast and where a certain Vulcan starts to develop a new emotion towards his captain. SPIRK Slashy slashy.

A/N This is my first fanfic, and I'm EXTREMELY nervous about what you guys think about it. PLEASE NO FLAMES. If I'm sent any flames from you, I'll send firefighters round. My friend forced me to do this, so if you don't like it, blame her!

**Chapter 1**

Once again, Captain Kirk of the USS enterprise managed to persuade another colony into joining the Peace Federation. This of course was not hard for him at all, no really it wasn't, the charming smile, the good looks; he could charm the pants off any species. The Kyisians were a friendly race but were not extremely technologically advanced, they had a humanoid appearance, sharp pale facial features, dazzling thick blue hair with sliver highlights, which every night sparkled in the moonlight, and they were 6ft tall and wore thick fur coats to keep out the cold.

Their Planet's climate was below sub-zero temperature therefore the surroundings were blanketed with soft ivory looking snow and now and then small furry animals would poke their heads out, looking for food, and there as far as the eye could see. Huge, realistic, ice sculptures of deceased leaders stood there proud, smiling and towering above, looking down at their people and over whom they used to rule.

In the honour of their special guests, the high council decided to celebrate the union with a feast in one of their tallest and biggest temples, which they were the most proud of since it was made entirely hand made out of just snow and ice. Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock and Chief Medical Officer McCoy, who were sent on this mission, were now standing in front of this beauty; the three of them gazed upon it in awe whilst wearing their warmest gear.

They saw a young man making his way down the stairs from the temple and started to walk towards them. He wore what looked like long, greyish, woolly robes that went down to his feet, and around his neck he wore a long, sliver chain. The servant introduced himself as Kineo and then waved a single hand, a sign to follow him.

They walked up the steps in a neat single file. Things were going well so far. Too well. Although typically, luck was never on their side. As they got nearer to the top, Spock began to lose his balance and slipped dangerously on a step that had melted, slightly. As he was about to tumble down, he felt two strong arms wrapped around his small waist, holding him up preventing him from getting a serious injury . The half Vulcan whipped his head around in surprise, trying to find out who caught him and instantly recognised the golden sleeves, he casted his chocolate coloured eyes upwards to meet worried hazel eyes. Spock felt the green blood running to his pointed ears and his heart rate increase, rapidly. It had been happening quite a lot lately, it confused him, terribly. Whenever he was stood near his captain or whenever his captain smiled at him, flashing those pearly white teeth, he felt a strange flutter in his heart which caused all the logic inside him, to just fly out of his mind. Well, whatever this...strange feeling was, it was illogical. He should ignore it, but somehow his human half didn't want to.

"Jim, I think he has recovered from the shock, you can let go of him now" McCoy told him flatly and struggled not to let a smirk escape on his face.

Kirk blinked, suddenly realizing that he had been holding his first officer longer than he should have been and finally let go.

"You... should be more careful, Mr. Spock." His eyes darted around anywhere but the half Vulcan that was in front of him "You could have sent us all tumbling down." Kirk then coughed awkwardly; trying to hide the blush that he knew was crawling up his cheeks.

Spock was about to reply a witty comment. Well, as witty as a Vulcan could get. When they heard the painful sound of metal strapping; the three men except for Kineo covered their ears to block out the awful high pitched sound and looked up at the temple's doors that were opening gradually. It revealed the high Council Leader who looked quite old and frail, but was dressed to impress. Accompanied with a pretty young woman, who was looking rather spectacular in silver necklace, a blue and silver velvet dress that hugged her figure in all the right places and her hair was tied up in a loose bun that let her blue curls escape down her slender face and lastly placed, neatly on her head was sliver crown with a jewel on the front.

His old face broke into a wrinkly smile, "I bid you welcome, my friends" he said, greeting them kindly in a slight vague accent. "My name is Kiyro" he put a hand on his chest, "...and this is my daughter, Kayanne" waving his frail hand in her direction.

Kayanne nodded her head respectively, smiling at the three men. She then set her sharp, blue eyes onto Kirks and began fluttering her thick eyelashes at him, winking flirtatiously.

Kirk then grinned, one of his 'You are so hot, I want to take you now' looks at her.

McCoy just rolled his eyes at typical Jim.

Spock however glared at Kayanne, clenching his hands behind his own back. Somehow knew he was not going to like this woman, _Kayanne_.

"You may leave us, Kineo" Kiyro commanded, completely oblivious to his daughter's secret advances on his guests. He watched the young man bow and then disappeared off into the temple.

"You shall follow me and my daughter to the grand hall, come this way" he turned, gesturing for them to follow him.

They stepped within the temple, the walls were entirely made of sparkling crystal, and the torches blazed down the hallway, lighting the way. The icy pillars stood strong and supported the frosted glass ceiling, which different coloured planets and golden stars twinkled innocently down at them. The three full bluish moons that orbited the planet beamed down strong moonlight magnificently.

The two humans were impressed and so was the half- Vulcan, although he would never show it. They continued following the two of them when all of a sudden they came to a halt at the grand golden doors, which was patterned with sliver roses down the sides and had two angels above playing a harp.

As if by magic, the doors opened outwards revealing a spectacular sight.

The tables were filled to the brim with food and beverages which was enough to fill the entire crew of the enterprise for about a week. A fire was beginning to crackle warmly in the centre of the hall. In the corner, a team of young musicians began performing a sweet classical song to lift everyone spirits up.

Furthermore their surroundings was tinged with a light blue colour, they gazed up towards the temple's highest point to find a deep blue crystal hanging on the ceiling with a candle inside which created a most cheerful and mysterious atmosphere.

"I must say, it's very impressive" Kirk complimented, nodding towards the crystal above them. He then caught the sweet smell of food that was waiting on the table. Kirk suddenly realized how hungry he felt and silently prayed that his stomach would not give a loud embarrassing rumble in front of the leader.

"Why thank you, you may all sit down and begin" Kiyro said, pointing in the direction of the fur covered chairs and walked off to his own at the far end.

Kirk grabbed the nearest chair available and started to debate on what type of food to place on his plate first. Spock however was just about to take the seat next to him, When Kayanne popped out of nowhere, pushed him out of the way and rudely took the seat where he should be sitting. He raised an eyebrow at her. Spock knew he was not going to like her and he was damn right.

"Excuse me, young lady but I believe I was just about to sit here" he told her in a polite tone, glaring at the back of her head.

Kayanne looked up and turned around to face him that once beautiful face that he had been introduced to had now twisted into an unpleasant sneer as she placed her hand lightly on _his_ captain's leg. She was like a bad apple, it may look nice on the outside but on the inside it's rotten and bitter.

"Well" she said, in a smug tone "it seems you had to be faster" and then she had the cheek to smile sweetly at him, showing her perfect pearly white teeth while edging closer towards the captain.

Fighting every urge in his body to not give her the Vulcan neck pinch, his sharp eyes snapped up, scanning around the Grand hall only to find one empty seat… next to Doctor McCoy.

If he were a human, he would of have yelled in frustration, this feast was not going turn out well.

* * *

><p>Time was moving at a snails pace, what felt like few hours, felt like years. He could hear the high sound of laugher and chatter amongst the people seating around him, clearly enjoying themselves, which he found unbearable and illogical. Spock tried not to keep looking over at the two, but was finding it a hard challenge to do so.<p>

"Your staring at him again, Spock" an aggravating voice broke in, interrupting Spock in his thoughts. The half Vulcan blinked and snapped his head around to find McCoy looking at him with an amused smirk.

"Doctor McCoy, I believe that I was not 'staring' as you put it, I was just merely... Observing." Spock replied calmly, turning back to his untouched plate and began to poke at the unusual looking substance with his fork, he didn't like the look of it and hoped it wasn't meat.

"Well, you're been 'observing' him, since this whole thing started and you haven't eaten a damn thing" McCoy stated, leaning back on his fur covered chair, scrutinizing his eyes for the captain. He found Kayanne, who was sitting close to him, well maybe a bit too close. She was definitely invading his personal space and started to laugh, loudly at something Jim had said. He spotted that she was occasionally rubbing his arm along with an obvious flirtatious smile on her ruby lips.

McCoy, then looked back at Spock who was gripping his fork tight, with such force he would bend it if he wasn't careful. If looks could kill, she would had of been dead in that very spot.

First the doctor was confused then a realization came to his head, he slowly began to smirk and sat properly back on his chair again, "Why Spock, anyone in this room would think you were jealous..." he said teasingly, letting out a small snigger, his blue eyes seemed to be twinkling in delight at the thought.

Spock raised a single eyebrow, "You know I am not capable of such emotion."

McCoy just scoffed in reply as if to say _yeah right_. He picked up his sliver goblet and swallowed the strong liquid down, hoping to discover some sort of strong alcohol substance but was somewhat disappointed.

Spock reached out to his own goblet and eyed it suspiciously. He swirled the purple contents around a few times and watched as it started to fizz slowly. He took a tiny sip and was satisfied by its taste.

After a couple of minutes, he began drinking a little more; feeling it to be somehow calming and he once again glanced over at his captain, immediately regretting it.

He was currently whispering in her ear and she began giggling like a love stuck teenage girl on her first date.

That's it he couldn't take it any longer. Without warning Spock stood up and walked, hurriedly out of the Grand hall, hoping no one would notice.

However, on the far opposite side of the table someone did notice. Kirk's usual smiley face dropped in concern as he watched his Vulcan friend leave though the open grand golden doors in a rush. Throughout the feast, Spock had looked upset and bothered by something, which he couldn't, for once, pin point what it was. In the end, curiosity got the better of him. He started thinking of an excuse to leave the table.

"Oh, must you go, now?" Kayanne pouted her lips, which she thought would look cute although to Jim she looked like those life-size puffer fish, blown up. Kayanne was a rather pleasant and witty young woman but she had the tendency to giggle a lot which got awfully annoying after a while.

"I... err" _Come on Jim think of something, QUICK _"-just need some fresh air" he replied lamely, getting out of his seat, not taking his eyes of the doors.

"Oh alright, I'll be waiting" she said seductively, giggling afterwards which of course bothered him even more.

Giving her one last fake smile, he chased after his first Officer, wondering what of earth had gotten in to him.

* * *

><p>Spock was walking quickly, down one of the well lit corridors, passing the occasional sculpture and painting on the wall. He had no idea where he was going, yet what he did know was that he needed to get out of that hall. He opened a glistering, sliver door and found himself not in a room but outside on a large balcony. He felt the chilly breeze biting at his now green flushed cheeks.<p>

He shuddered at the lower temperature, which he was not used to, and sat down on a fur covered bench. The view was... fascinating, the mammoth-sized glaziers, shimmering white top mountains, and the snow that was drizzling down gently and landing on his face. It was as a human would say 'It takes your breath away'.

The half Vulcan brought his hands to his face; he really didn't understand what was wrong with him. When he first had this... feeling, he thought about going to McCoy for a diagnosis. But the stubborn man he was, he thought it would go away. However it just got worst as the days went on. He had somehow felt the urge to give her the Vulcan neck pinch whenever he saw Kayanne with Kirk, especially when she was right in his personal space. He could feel the anger and jealously that had been bottled up inside for the last few hours, slowly coming out, but squashing it down immediately. He could not lose control of his emotions like that. But he still asked himself, why on earth he would be bothered by such an illogical thing like seeing Kirk and Kayanne together like-

It was then it suddenly dawned on him. It all started to make sense. He was in love. He was in love with a man, and this particular man was his, _Captain James Tiberius Kirk_.

Somehow this new, strange feeling that he discovered felt...good.

* * *

><p>After this unexpected revelation, a tiny smile cracked on that once motionless face.<p>

**CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! **

The sound of Jim's boots hitting the floor broke the heavy silence which echoed off the walls of his surroundings.

Captain Kirk found himself kind of lost. Ok, extremely lost in this very icy and bloody freezing environment. He'd been down stairs, through corridors, everywhere he could think off. Every step he took he shivered, he wouldn't be surprised if his hands had turned blue or into ice cubes by now. Kirk cursed inside his head, he knew he should have put on warmer gear on this mission. Bones had been nagging on about it before they left the Enterprise.

He leaned back on the cold wall, feeling the back of his golden shirt getting soaked, but right now he didn't care.

Spock would not just get up and wander off like that, he would have asked permission to leave, there had to be some sort of other explanation.

Taking one last deep breath, he made his way though the corridor, entering yet another passage and whilst being oblivious of the caution sign directly above.

* * *

><p>Spock took one last deep breath, stood up and left the balcony. What should he do now? <em>Go back<em>? No, he did not want to face them two again, _courting_ each other like that. Spock was about to stride off when he saw a silhouette of someone in the distance. He walked nearer and hid behind the nearest ice sculpture. It was Jim. Why was Jim here? He should be in the grand hall with that... _woman_.

He tilted his head to the side, and began taking in the sight of his captain. Now that he thought about it, he cherished everything about Jim. The way he smiled at him which was only meant for him, the way how he watched those fascinating emotions fly across on that attractive face, the way-

His reminiscing thoughts of his dear friend were abruptly interrupted by a disturbing cracking noise.

Spock looked up in horror as he saw a sharp looking icicle over Jim's head, with thin but visible crack making its way though. Oh no, _he could not let his Jim die_.

"JIM, STEP AWAY!"

The captain heard a panicked voice call out, which sounded incredibly like Spock, he span around abruptly, and felt his insides go cold. Jim squinted down the long corridor and saw his friend running towards him as if his life depended on it. He was exceedingly perplexed at the utter fear that was plastered on Spock's face. Jim was puzzled, why was Spock looking above his head instead of him?

His ears picked up the sound of something cracking slowly above.

**CRACK.**

Jim snapped his head upwards. He found an icy, razor-sharp icicle shooting downwards right in his direction. It all happened so quick he couldn't move in time, he felt it slice though his skin like a knife though butter. He felt an incredibly sharp pain, he felt his eyes fill with hot tears as he groaned and collapsed. Hitting his head hard on the way down, he was in complete agony.

"JIM!"

He felt Spock by his side, and then his vision was swallowed in darkness.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Goddammit, Jim, Why is it that nearly every mission, you end up in here!"

Kirk's eyelids began to flutter and then finally opened; he could hear somebody running around, franticly. His head was pounding like mad and he felt rather dizzy. He tried feeling for his soundings, wondering where he was and also attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through to his chest. He gulped nervously and lifted up his torn shirt, casting his eyes downwards to meet a whole load of stitches and bloody bandages. Oh Great, he was going to have a huge scar, that's all he needed. Jim let out a groan at the sight of it, as well as the discomfort, and flopped back down. He then began to let out some violent coughs which left him light headed.

"Ah you're awake" McCoy said quickly, moving his way over to him, scanning over his body.

"What...happen?" he managed to croaked out, struggling to remember the events that had happen.

"You don't remember it, well to be honest I didn't think you would." he replied, checking the deep wounds were clean on his head where he had fallen.

Before the captain could even open his mouth to reply, McCoy started to tell what had happened.

"Well to begin with, Spock came running into the Grand hall like a mad man, carrying you bridal style and-"

The captain knew he shouldn't had laughed but the mere image in his mind, made him chuckle out loud.

"Jim, it wasn't funny" he said sharply, pulling a serious expression at him in which Jim immediately shut his trap. He continued. "He was absolutely covered in _your_ blood, and, My God! You had a giant bloody icicle sticking out of your chest!" he raised his hands and began to show how big it was, exaggerating how close Kirk was to death.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen so such emotion on Spock's face before. We managed to get Scotty to beam you up to the enterprise real fast, and then carried you off to the medical bay." McCoy paused for a couple of seconds then sighed noisily. "You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive, if no one had found you sooner... You would have been a dead man."

Kirk managed to process the story into his still pounding head. So it weren't for Spock he wouldn't have been alive now. Wait, Hang on, _where was Spock_?

"I'll let Spock know you're awake. Hell, he even wanted to stay by your side. I had to convince him that there was nothing he could do to help." McCoy said irritably, as if he read the captains mind. With that he turned on his heels and made his way to the conn, leaving Jim alone with his thoughts, which were mainly about a certain Vulcan.

* * *

><p>The rest of the crew every so often gazed anxious glances at each other, worried for their captain, but not as much as Spock.<p>

Spock just couldn't concentrate, the read outs on his screen were just one massive big blur. He wanted to get off the bridge, _badly_. He let his black chair swivel slowly round and looked sadly at the empty space in the captain's chair.

"Calling to Bridge."

Spock jumped in surprise of McCoy's voice and rushed over to the conn.

"Spock here, any updates on the captain's status" he said, pressing the button and putting on the best motionless voice he could.

"He's awake. You can come down and see him if you like" he lowered his voice at the last sentence which sounded surprisingly gentle.

"Of course, Spock out" he hovered for a moment pondering whether he should go or not, he finally made up his mind and made his way towards the empty tubolift.

"Sulu, you're in charge" Spock said, before the lift closed shut.

As the lift went down he leant back on the metal wall and brought his hands to his face. These feelings were incredibly puzzling. He had no control over them, it was even interrupting him work. He also wondered if he should start to act on his new discovered feelings, but somehow he knew they weren't going to be returned. The captain was interested in women, especially when it was time for shore leave which he always had a disliking to because he did not see the point, and the chance that he would be able to obtain a long term relationship was very unlikely. The negative ideas flowing into his brain brought sadness to his heart, watching him love another woman… instead of him. He had no choice, he would just have to ignore these illogical feelings, and he could do that. He was a strong emotionless Vulcan.

"Yes, _but_ _Only half- Vulcan"_ a voice in the back of his mind teased him, as if it were laughing at him.

The lift doors opened with a slight ding, he promptly remanded his posture, hands behind back as he walked down the corridor to the medical bay, carefully avoiding other members of the crew.

Every step closer he took made his stomach want to tie in knots. He should see Jim, yet what if he could not control his emotions in front of him? What if he did something foolish?

At long last Spock reached the medical bay. He debated if he should just turn back to the bridge or just head towards his quarters to mediate. He hesitated slightly and then at last entered quietly, not wanting to draw to much attention to himself.

Spock found his handsome captain sitting up on the bed, his eyes looking straight ahead towards the wall which only meant he was bored. He looked closer at his face, he looked so pale at the loss of blood, there were even dark rings developing around his once cheerful brown eyes. His heart broke slightly as he remembered the sheer pain on Kirks face when he carried him off to the grand hall. The half-Vulcan coughed so Jim could acknowledge his presence.

The captain snapped out of his day dream and turned to face his friend, his once bored expression lighted up instantly at the sight of his first officer.

"Hey Spock!" he smiled, happily not knowing that every time he did smile like that at the half breed, he made Spock's knees want to give way, "Come sit next to me" he patted on the chair next to him.

"Of course, Captain" he nodded and sat next to Jim on the hard, white plastic seat by the bed, making himself as comfortable as possible.

"Oh, Spock" he said, amused. "How many times do I have to tell you, we're not on the bridge, please call me Jim."

"As you wish, Cap-Jim, How are you feeling at this precise moment?" trying not to let the worry, creep onto his face.

"Well, my head is pounding and my chest hurts like hell, I mean look at it." He winced, a little as he pulled up his torn shirt to show the large, white, stitches. "You See."

Spock's eyes expanded, slightly. Without all the blood gushing out of the wound, it looked a lot bigger than he thought.

Spock moved closer towards him, to get a better look whilst suddenly without a thought, his body began to move faster than his logical mind. He reached out his shy hand and stroked Jim's chest, delicately. His skin feeling so smooth to touch.

Jim shuddered at the long, warm, slender fingers that were touching his sensitive flesh, tenderly. It felt strange, and yet... he found a memorable and calming pleasure out of it.

The half- Vulcan snapped out of his trance state and drew back his hand, horrified that he let his emotions escape. He turned his face away, hiding the sheer embarrassment arising in his cheeks. He bit his lip, holding back the shame that was rested upon his shoulders.

"I...Cap-Jim I-"

The blonde had never seen a Vulcan stutter so violently before. His brow lowered, but he also resisted the tiny smile that was lifting at the corner of his dry mouth.

"It's... alright Spock, really" he interrupted, Spocks ramble, giving him an easy-going smile.

The room had gained a deadly aura, the two men became inaudible. The only sound to be heard was the loud beeping of Jim's heart monitor.

After an awkward couple of minutes, Jim felt that he should not feel this way to such a close companion. He broke the uncomfortable tension between them.

"You know Spock..." he said, eventually sitting himself up on the hospital bed, making himself more comfy. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive at all right now and I thank you for that." Jim smiled warmly to Spock, twiddling his thumbs together.

Spock was finding it tricky not to blush green at such a sweet comment, however was failing miserably at the particular task.

"Jim, it is my responsibility to protect to you at all costs. You are of course the captain after all." He turned his eyes back upon the captains appealing face.

"Well, you're certainly right about the captain part" he admitted. "But" he leaned forward, an emotion of curiosity filling his eyes. "What I'm really curious about... Why did you leave the hall in the first place Spock? I went looking for you..."

Spock was startled, but of course did not show it. "Y-You came after me... May I ask why?" clearly intrigued by Jim's unusual behaviour.

"...You looked upset."

"Vulcans do not get upset."

"Liar!"

"Vulcans do not lie."

"Look!" Jim said in frustration, pushing his sandy hair back and feeling slightly agitated. "All I wanted to do was help yo-" he then paused, gazing anxiously at Spock. "It's-It's not something I've done... _Is it?"_

Spock nearly opened his mouth to say yes, but fortunately stop himself in time. If he told his true feelings, he would reveal the facts which he knew were going to end in a disaster. He had to come up with a reason, why and fast.

"Of course not, I merely had a headache, due to the noise level and had to go outside." He kept the stern look in his eyes, burying away the secrets and truths that were gradually making its way to the surface.

Jim studied him as if he was a walking, talking, complex riddle with no answer. He had known Spock for quite a while now, and he always knew that sneaky Vulcan was lying though his teeth.

"Spock." he said in a tone as if he were a disobedient toddler, "...I want the _real_ reason..." he ordered, the anger slowly growing inside him. He attempted not to show the fury he felt with not knowing what was wrong with his first love- No... First _officer._

Spock avoided eye contact. He then felt something warm and firm on his shoulder. He looked back at Jim who had his hand on him. He tensed a little bit, about to push it away, but then allowing it. He fought against the logical triggers in his mind that screamed to get away, since this was complete and utter madness! But... then feeling something warm inside, he loosened up, and began to listen to his overly-admirable desir-... friend.

"I...do care about you, Spock. Please, it must be something to do with me otherwise you would tell me." Jim pouted a little bit, but shook it off, realising how ridiculous it must look.

Spock saw the pout, and held back the smile. He _definitely _did not find it _adorable _at all. He knew that one simple action could end his career, as First Officer on the Starfleet, but to be honest... he had about enough. All these thoughts and emotions towards Jim were just… too overwhelming. There was only one thing he could do...

He simply brought his slim fingers under Jim's chin, admiring his handsome and strong features. Before he could allow the captain could to do or say anything to disturb his true colours, he lowered his eyelids gently, and leant forwards meeting those pink, irresistible, lush looking lips. The tender kiss only lasted a couple of undisturbed seconds, and then Spock drew back to meet the sight of a shock, flushed face. Spock heard the heart monitor in the background raise in speed, as Jim's confused muddy brown eyes gazed at him.

"Every time you looked at her, I felt... an emotion… jealously. I could not cope with the way you were acting in the company of… Kayanne" he shivered, slightly at the name as it if were some disgusting swear word. "-and I had to leave. I have grown... something far beyond friendship towards you, Jim. I can understand if you do not return these feelings and that you are appalled, so I shall understand if you want me to transfer to another ship." At the last sentence his voice cracked and he began to talk into his lap, his hands tapping nervously on the side of his chair. There he had done it. He knew his captain was going to be mad and start breaking out into heartfelt anger.

Spock was about to get up and depart to his quarters, when all of a sudden he was knocked of his feet and grabbed by the front of his blue star-fleet shirt. He felt soft lips engaging with his. He saw the genuine happiness in Jim's eyes, whilst their lips were locked together and bursting with affection.

The Vulcan was first in shock at what was occurring, his regular senses were as a human would say 'freaking out', but then gradually, closed his eyelids and began kissing back as passionately as Jim.

The Sandy haired man began wrapping his arms tight around Spock's waist, pulling him closer towards Jim. He could literally feel the strong heat coming from his new lover.

They held each other close, finally letting their diverse secrets out. They both had the same thought run though their heads. They never wanted such a beautiful moment to end.

They were so engaged in their... _activity_, that they didn't become aware of the certain doctor entering the room.

"You know, Jim" he signed in relief, going over his findings on his clip board. "You're extremely lucky you alive, you didn't rip any organs but still, you need to take it-" he averted his eyes towards his patient with horror and alarm. He froze in his tracks and paled at the sight of what they were doing. A couple of seconds passed with him in absolute disbelief, when...

"Goddammit Jim!" he exclaimed, waving both hands in the air in exasperation, nearly sending the clip board, flying over his head.

The two sprang apart as if the other were on fire. A dark emerald blush arose on Spock's cheeks, as a scarlet blush arose on Jims.

"I leave you for about-" he checked his watch, "-Five minutes and I find you with your tongue down the hobgoblins throat!" McCoy then shook his head while walking out of the room, mumbling to himself about having to bleach his eyes out and needing a strong Brandy quickly as possible.

They both heard the sickbay door slam shut, as the footsteps of the pissed off doctor began to die down.

Spock sat back down next to a still flushing red Jim. "Mmm," He mumbled, looking over to the door of where the doctor had just stormed out. "It seems we have irritated our doctor, but I can't help but feel amused by it."

Jim laughed out loud, which was such beautiful music to Spock's pointy ears. But he quickly turned back into his stern self.

"Spock," Jim said, a calmer tone within his lips. "I can't deny that I haven't been feeling the same towards you for a while now... and I'm sorry that I hurt you with my behaviour towards her." He said, feeling empathy, and comprehending his jealousy.

"It's okay captain-... Jim." He said, finally allowing himself to relax within Jim's presence.

The captain shivered slightly, under the flimsy covers, realizing that the air was actually quite chilly.

"I'm feeling a little cold." He commented, an idea sparking in his mind. "Do you think you could warm me up?" he said, smirking with suggestiveness. "As in, sitting next to me... _on the bed_?"

Spock once again raised that trademark eyebrow at him, "Jim, I believe you are suggesting body heat"

Jim smiled, but then threw a false pout at him. "Please, these covers that Bones gave me are too thin." Jim whined giving his best puppy dog eyes look, hoping it would convince an obviously shy Vulcan.

Spock smiled ever so slightly. The corners of his cheeks couldn't help but rise as he felt his own heart rate speed up. He took off his coal blacks boots, slid them under the chair and then timidly, but carefully, slid under the sheets, feeling the warmth of his new-found lover.

"Better, T'hy'la" Spock whispered, sliding an arm around Jim and began spooning him whilst closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, loving every second of it.

"Mmm, much better" Jim mumbled, snuggling warmly with his warm-hearted Vulcan, feeling the tip of Spock's nose nuzzle into the back of his neck. _It felt peculiar... but good... He could live with this..._

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN I hope you did enjoy it :) Please give me feedback if you have any.

P.s. slashy goodness for you :P


End file.
